Laba bank bjb syariah Sambut Peluang Baru Yang Lebih Menantang
by andromedaadua
Summary: bjb syariah laba bank bjb syariah kredit bank bjb syariah permodalan bank bjb syariah layanan jemput maslahah bank bjb syariah pembiayaan kepemilikan emas bank bjb syariah 3in1maslahah bank bjb syariah pkeibmaslahah bank bjb syariah


Laba bank bjb syariah Perbankan syariah diharapkan turut berkonstribusi dalam mendukung transformasi perekonomian pada aktivitas ekonomi produktif, bernilai tambah tinggi dan inklusif, terutama dengan memanfaatkan bonus demografi dan prospek pertumbuhan ekonomi yang tinggi, sehingga peran perbankan syariah dapat terasa signifikan bagi masyarakat.

Kredit bank bjb syariah Semakin besar pertumbuhan perbankan syariah, maka akan semakin banyak masyarakat yang terlayani. Makin meluasnya jangkauan perbankan syariah menunjukkan peran perbankan syariah makin besar untuk pembangunan ekonomi rakyat di negeri ini. Perbankan syariah seharusnya tampil sebagai garda terdepan atau lokomotif untuk terwujudnya financial inclusion.

Laba bank bjb syariah Namun dalam pengembangannya, perbankan syariah menghadapi sejumlah tantangan yang harus dihadapai dengan berbagai macam langkah strategis. Oleh sebab itu, diharapkan perekonomian nasional di 2016 akan semakin pulih terutama dengan banyaknya proyek-proyek infrastruktur dan semakin baiknya pemerintahan pusat dan daerah dalam penyerapan anggaran.

Kredit bank bjb syariah Ketua Ikatan Ahli Ekonomi Islam Indonesia (IAEI) Agustianto Mingka menilai, dalam pembangunan proyek infrastruktur yang sedang gencar-gencarnya dilaksanakan pemerintah, seharusnya perbankan syariah dapat mengambil peran. Dalam hal ini bank-bank syariah dapat melakukan pembiayaan sindikasi baik sesama bank syariah maupun bergabung (bersindikasi) dengan bank-bank konvensional.

Laba bank bjb syariah Diprediksikan bahwa 2016, pertumbuhan aset perbankan syariah diperkirakan sekitar 15%. Dengan demikian pertumbuhan dana pihak ketiga (DPK) dan pembiayaan masih berkisar di angka tersebut. Meskipun program sekuritisasi aset perbankan syariah akan dilakukan di Indonesia terhadap perbankan syariah, tampaknya, program ini baru jalan di awal tahun 2017, kecuali lembaga penerbit EBA SP Syariah bergerak lebih cepat.

Kredit bank bjb syariah Dia mengungkapkan, di tahun 2016 akan diwarnai oleh tingkat kompetisi bisnis jasa keuangan yang semakin ketat, karena mulai berlakunya masyarakat ekonomi ASEAN (MEA) dimana untuk industri perbankan hal ini tertuang dalam ASEAN Banking Integration Framework (ABIF). Semakin sengitnya persaingan di industri jasa keuangan akan berpengaruh negatif terhadap kinerja perbankan syariah karena masih terkendala beberapa masalah seperti keterbatasan modal, sumber dana, SDM dan TI yang belum mumpuni.

Laba bank bjb syariah Sementara dalam rangka mengembangkan industri perbankan syariahu untuk menjadi pemain yang unggul dan berperan signifikan di Indonesia, terdapat beberapa tantangan dan strategis yang harus menjadi prioritas bagi stakeholders perbankan syariah. Pertama, yakni inovasi produk keuangan dan perbankan syariah yang merupakan pilar utama dalam pengembangan industri perbankan syariah.

Kredit bank bjb syariah Bank-bank syariah harus memiliki produk inovatif yang makin beragam agar bisa berkembang dengan baik. Upaya ini mutlak dilakukan karena bank syariah akhir-akhir ini mengalami pelambatan pertumbuhan bahkan penurunan market share dibanding konvensional. Inovasi produk bank syariah adalah sebuah keniscayaan, agar bank syariah bisa kembali tumbuh dan bersaing dengan perbankan konvensional maupun lembaga lain.

Laba bank bjb syariah Sebenarnya banyak peluang bisnis yang menguntungkan bagi perbankan syariah, seperti international trade finance, sindicated financing, Margin During Construction (MDC), hybrid take over dan refinancing, factoring, KPRS inden, pembiayaan reimburs, IMBT dan Ijarah Maushifah fiz Zimmah, serta Musyarakah Mutanaqishah. Akad Musyarakah Mutanaqishah dapat diterapkan dalam 11 produk dan kebutuhan bisnis nasabah.

Kredit bank bjb syariah "Namun sampai saat ini bank-bank syariah umumnya belum mengembangkan produk-produk ini, sehinngga produknya masih sangat terbatas. Ke depannya, khususnya di 2016, bank-bank syariah sudah seharusnya mengembangkan produknya secara kreatif dan inovatif antara lain dengan menerapkan musyarakah mutanaqishah," ujar Agustianto beberapa waktu lalu di Jakarta.

Laba bank bjb syariah Lalu tantangan yang kedua, sekuritisasi aset Bank Syariah. Salah satu kunci kesuksesan KPR Syariah adalah sekuritisasi (tawriq) asset. Sekuritisasi akan meningkatkan ketersediaan dana bagi bank-bank syariah. Dalam konsep sekuritisasi asset ini, bank syariah mentransformasikan aset berisikonya (pembiayaan) ke dalam bentuk uang cash (uang segar) yang kemudian dapat digunakan untuk ekspansi usaha dan dapat pula disalurkan kembali ke pihak yang memerlukan dana. Uang segar tersebut diperoleh dari sebuah lembaga penerbit EBA yang membeli asset produktif bank syariah.

Kredit bank bjb syariah "Keuntungan dari sekuritisasi pembiayaan ini antara lain bank tidak perlu menunggu lebih lama (10-15 tahun) untuk mendapatkan kembali dana yang sudah dikucurkan kepada nasabah, khususnya pembiayaan berjangka panjang seperti pembiayaan perumahan," ucapnya.

Laba bank bjb syariah Selama ini pemanfaatan sekuritisasi dalam perbankan syariah belum mendapat perhatian yang berarti dan belum dipraktekkan, karena memang belum ada regulasi dan kebutuhan bank-bank syariah akan sekuritisasi belum mendesak. Pada akhir tahun 2015, Otoritas Jasa Keuangan (OJK) mengeluarkan peraturan mengenai sekuritisasi dengan penerbiatan Efek Beragunan Asset (EBA) Syariah melalui POJK No 20 tahun 2015.

Kredit bank bjb syariah Penerbitan produk EBA Surat Partisipasi Syariah akan mengatasi kesenjangan asset dan liability perbankan syariah dalam pembiayaan perumahan. Diharapkan perbankan syariah di Indonesia dapat memanfaatkan produk EBA-SP syariah ini untuk pendanaan, sehingga bank-bank syariah bisa melakukan ekspansi pembiayaan lebih luas atau ekspansi jaringan.

Laba bank bjb syariah Tantangan perbankan syariah ketiga, adalah memperhatikan kualitas aset. Semua bank di Indonesia, baik konvensional maupun syariah dilanda pelambatan pertumbuhan penyaluran kredit dan diiringi pula oleh peningkatan rasio kredit bermasalah (non-performing loan/NPL untuk bank konvensinal dan NPF untuk perbankan syariah). Hal ini dikarenakan, faktor tekanan eksternal, seperti melemahnya ekonomi China dan ketidakpastian suku bunga The Fed yang masih akan mempengaruhi ekonomi domestik, termasuk sektor perbankan yang erat hubungannya dengan pembiayaan sektor riil.

Kredit bank bjb syariah Oleh sebab itu, bank syariah harus tetap mewaspadai tren peningkatan pembiayaan bermasalah di tahun depan yang mempengaruhi kualitas aset. Bank-bank konvensional juga menghadapi tantangan kualitas kredit yang serius. Dari berbagai media massa, semua Dirut Bank-bank BUMN menyatakan bahwa tantangan utama 2016 adalah soal kualitas kredit (pembiayaan).

Laba bank bjb syariah Dengan demikian, di 2016 ini pengelolaan pembiayaan bermasalah tetap menjadi tantangan terbesar bagi bank-bank syariah ke depan. Untuk menghadapi tantangan ini, Bank syariah harus terus memperketat standar underwriting dan secara proaktif memonitor nasabah dalam sektor industri yang terkena dampak perlambatan ekonomi secara umum.

Kredit bank bjb syariah Untuk itu bank-bank syariah,harus membentuk divisi penyelamatan penyelesaian pembiayaan bermasalah. Bank-bank syariah harus meningkatkan kompetensi SDMnya agar bisa mengatasi pembiayaan bermasalah dan mampu melakukan restrukturisasi pembiayaan secara syariah. "Ke depan, kita tidak saja membekali SDM yang ahli dan berkompeten di bidang restrukturisasi pembiayaan, tapi juga ahli dalam mencegah terjadinya pembiayaan bermasalah," paparnya.

Laba bank bjb syariah Sedangkan tantangan yang keempat, yakni memperkuat permodalan dan skala usaha bank syariah. Permodalan bank syariah perlu diperkuat secara signifikan agar memiliki skala usaha yang memadai untuk melakukan ekspansi. Untuk mewujudkan itu, OJK telah mendorong komitmen Bank Induk Konvensional untuk mengoptimalkan perannya dan meningkatkan komitmennya untuk mengembangkan layanan perbankan syariah hingga mencapai share minimal di atas 10% asset BUK induk.

Kredit bank bjb syariah Bentuk peranan tersebut adalah pengembangan kegiatan business process leveraging antara bank syariah dan lembaga keuangan dalam satu grup usaha secara integratif. Strategi leverage model ini sangat signifikan dalam meningkatkan daya saing bank syariah dengan BUK maupun BUS pesaing di pasar regional yang memiliki skala ekonomi dan efisiensi yang tinggi. Selain meningkatkan daya saing yang juga cukup penting, program ini secara signifikan akan menekan biaya operasional.

Laba bank bjb syariah Selain itu, dalam rangka memperkuat permodalan, perbankan syarah diharapkan lebih aktif menawarkan sahamnya kepada public, khususnya kepada investor ritel yang diperkirakan semakin bertambah seiring peningkatan kelompok masyarakat berpenghasilan menengah ke atas. Sejalan dengan penawaran kepada public, pemegang saham bank institusi diharapkan tetap menjadi pengendali dengan turut memberikan tambahan modal.

Kredit bank bjb syariah Tantangan kelima yang dihadapi oleh perbankan syariah adalah persaingan dalam mengumpulkan dana nasabah, terlebih dana murah (CASA). Selama ini bank-bank syariah masih rendah komposisinya dalam soal dana murah ini, seperti dana giro wadiah. Menurut data, dana murah bank syarah sebesar 8%. Pesaingan DPK tidak saja terjadi dengan lembaga perbankan konvensional tetapi juga terjadi dengan institusi keuangan non-bank (IKNB) seperti takaful dan reksa dana. Oleh karena itu, beberapa dekade belakangan bank umum mulai mencari sumber dana non-deposito.

Laba bank bjb syariah Dana pihak ketiga bagi perbankan adalah ibarat darah, tanpanya lembaga perbankan akan lesu dan tidak bergairah. Oleh karena itu bank-bank syariah harus bisa menggali dan mendapatkan dana-dana murah. Selain giro wadiah, dana-dana waqaf seharusnya bisa diraih dan dikelola bank-bank syariah dalam jumlah yang signifikan. Pemerintah dalam hal ini dirjen pajak seharusnya memberikan intensif kepada penempatan dana waqaf di bank syarah berupa pembebasan pajak.

Kredit bank bjb syariah "Aneh, jika pemerintah membebaskan dana pensun dari pajak, sementara waqaf yang fungsinya nyata-nyata untuk ibadah dan sosial yang merupakan dana milik Allah, lalu dibebankan pajak sebagaimana dana-dana biasa," jelasnya.

Laba bank bjb syariah Tantangan financing juga akan dihadapi bank syariah, yaitu dengan munculnya lembaga-lembaga keuangan asing multinasional yang membeli (akuisisi) perusahaan pembiayaan swasta di Indonesia. Bank-bank atau Lembaga Keuangan asing tersebut kelebihan dana murah, seperti Jepang. Suku bunga yang mereka tawarkan kepada perusahaan pembiayaan sangat rendah, sehingga bank-bank syariah jauh kalah pricing dibanding bank-bank multinasional tersebut.

Laba bank bjb syariah "Bank-bank syariah seharusnya bisa masuk dalam pengelolaan dana pemerintah baik pusat maupun daerah, termasuk dana-dana BUMN dan BUMD," tambahnya.

Kredit bank bjb syariah Tantangan yang keenam, yakni penguatan SDM. Dalam pengembangan perbankan syariah SDM merupakan pilar utama. Penyediaan SDM yang kompeten dengan jumlah yang cukup menjadi tuntutan mutlak bagi bank syariah terutama dalam menghadapi MEA. Karena itu, manajemen bank syariah harus memprioritaskan penciptaan SDM yang berkompeten dan berkualitas dengan terus melakukan training dan workshop atau kuliah pascasarjana.

Laba bank bjb syariah "SDM perbankan syariah yang berkualitas adalah suatu kekuatan yang dapat mendorong pertumbuhan bisnis perbankan syariah," kata dia.

Kredit bank bjb syariah Sedangkan tantangan yang terakhir, adalah meningkatkan teknologi sistem keuangan syariah. Masalah klasik yang tidak boleh diabaikan, bahkan harus menjadi prioritas adalah aspek teknologi. Aspek ini harusnya menjadi perhatian utama bank syarah. Bank-bank syariah harus menginvestasikan danaya dalam penyediaan teknologi informasi (TI). Di tengah era financial digital saat ini pemanfaatan TI dalam proses bisnis sudah semakin meluas dan menjadi suatu keharusan.

Laba bank bjb syariah Tren konsumen saat ini sudah menjadikan internet menjadi salah satu kebutuhan utama. Hal ini dapat dilihat dari lonjakan pengguna internet terutama saat era smartphone saat ini. Terkait dengan perkembangan tersebut, bank syariah tidak boleh ketinggalan dalam mengupgrade teknologi yang digunakan. Manfaat yang dapat dirasakan oleh bank syariah dengan sistem TI yang mutakhir adalah peningkatan jumlah nasabah dan efisiensi biaya.

Kredit bank bjb syariah "Jika hal-hal ini dapat tercapai maka kinerja bank syariah akan dapat lebih baik di tahun depan," ucap Agustianto.

Laba bank bjb syariah Sementara itu Kepala Departemen Perbankan Syariah OJK Ahmad Buchori pernah mengatakan, sejumlah faktor turut mempengaruhi perkembangan perbankan syariah pada 2016 yang semakin baik jika dibandingkan dengan 2015. Diantaranya adalah pertumbuhan ekonomi yang meningkat.

Kredit bank bjb syariah "Yang jelas akan didorong oleh pertumbuhan ekonomi, tahun depan juga ada konversi Bank Aceh itu pasti akan mendorong share bank syariah. Kami berharap pula bisa segera terbentuk Komite Nasional Keuangan Syariah, sehingga akan mendorong bank syariah berkembang lebih pesat. Selain itu, Bank Syariah Mandiri sudah BUKU 3, sehingga peluang kegiatan mereka semakin beragam," tukasnya.

Laba bank bjb syariah Terkait pangsa pasar perbankan syariah, Buchori menuturkan hingga Oktober 2015 OJK mencatat pangsa perbankan syariah masih di bawah 5%. Namun demikian, OJK tetap optimis dapat mencapai target pangsa pasar tersebut di 2016. "Untuk pangsa pasar tahun depan kami lebih optimis karena proyeksi pertumbuhan di hampir semua lembaga memperkirakan pertumbuhan ekonomi akan lebih tinggi pada 2016," ujar Buchori.

Kredit bank bjb syariah Secara rata-rata, jelas dia, pada 2016 perbankan syariah diperkirakan tumbuh antara 12%-13%. "Belum berani target pertumbuhan sampai diatas 20%. Sekarang tahap konsolidasi hampir selesai dan tahun depan sudah mulai rebound. Yang jelas tahun 2016 akan lebih tinggi dari 2015," tegasnya.

Laba bank bjb syariah Berdasarkan survei yang dilakukan oleh Bank Indonesia pada November 2017, penyaluran pembiayaan perbankan syariah mencapai Rp277,6 triliun. Angka tersebut mengalami pertumbuhan hingga 15% (yoy) atau lebih tinggi dibandingkan 14,9% pada pariode yang sama di tahun sebelumnya. Namun begitu, pembiayaan perbankan syariah hanya menyumbang 6% dari seluruh penyaluran kredit bank umum.

Kredit bank bjb syariah Direktur Eksekutif Departemen Komunikasi Bank Indonesia, Agusman, mengatakan, pada kuartal IV-2018, Indeks lending standar perbankan syariah sebesar 8,3, atau termasuk lebih ketat dibandingkan kuartal sebelumnya (indeks 0). Meski demikian, Indeks lending standar perbankan syariah tersebut masih lebih rendah dibandingkan 14,4 pada bank umum.

Laba bank bjb syariah "Hal tersebut mengindikasikan kebijakan penyaluran pembiayaan yang dilakukan oleh perbankan syariah tidak seketat yang dilakukan perbankan secara umum," kata dia dalam siaran pers Laporan Survei Perbankan Kuartal IV-2017, yang dikutip kemarin.

Kredit bank bjb syariah Pada kuartal I-2018, kebijakan pengetatan penyaluran pembiayaan perbankan syariah diperkirakan relatif sama dengan kuartal sebelumnya, yang tercermin dari indeks lending standar sebesar 8,3. Indeks lending standar untuk sebagian besar jenis pembiayaan relatif sama dengan kuartal sebelumnya, kecuali untuk Pembiayaan Kemilikan Rumah (PPR)/ Pembiayaan Kepemilikan Apartemen (PPA) yang mengalami penurunan dari 4,3 menjadi 2,7 pada kuartal I-2018.

Laba bank bjb syariah Kebijakan penyaluran pembiayaan perbankan syariah yang akan diperlonggar adalah aspek bagi hasil pembiayaan, tercermin dari indeks sebesar -19,5, lebih rendah dibandingkan -1,6 pada kuartal sebelumnya. Selain itu, kebijakan terkait jangka waktu pembiayaan dan persyaratan pembiayaan juga diperkirakan tidak seketat kuartal IV-2017. Hal itu terindikasi dari penurunan masing-masing indeksnya dari 4,3 menjadi 3,0 dan dari 2,3 menjadi 0,7 pada kuartal I-2018.

Kredit bank bjb syariah "Pelonggaran kebijakan penyaluran pembiayaan tersebut terutama dipengaruhi oleh perkiraan kondisi ekonomi yang lebih baik, penurunan risiko penyaluran pembiayaan, dan rencana penambahan modal bank," jelasnya.

Laba bank bjb syariah Direktur Distribution and Services PT Bank Syariah Mandiri, Edwin Widjajanto, mengatakan, Rencana Bisnis Bank (RBB) BSM untuk 2017 semuanya bisa dicapai. "Tapi angkanya saya belum bisa ngasih. Pencapaian kita untuk sisi pembiayaan kalau tidak salah mungkin 9 persen. Karena angkanya masih nunggu dari kantor akuntan publik," kata Edwin kepada wartawan di Jakarta.

Kredit bank bjb syariah Edwin menambahkan, target RBB tahun 2018 baru saja diajukan ke OJK serta belum diputus pemegang saham. Namun, dari sisi prospek, Edwin optimistis tahun ini masih tumbuh. Bahkan, diharapkan pertumbuhan tahun ini lebih tinggi dari 2017. "Tapi kita memang fokus ke ritel masuk ke segmen korporasi murni. Sama strategi 2018 dengan 2017," ujarnya.

Laba bank bjb syariah Sebelumnya, Presiden Direktur Karim Consultant, Adiwarman Karim menyebutkan kinerja perbankan pada tahun 2017 memang masih diwarnai oleh situasi sulit. Ia menyebut para bankir yang masih fokus terhadap penyelesaian kredit macet, baik bank konvensional maupun bank syariah. Terdapat beberapa faktor yang akan menjadi pengurang pertumbuhan kredit Perbankan yaitu banyaknya hapus buku, pelunasan angsuran, penjualan kredit maupun penjualan dipercepat yang dilakukan oleh Perbankan, ujarnya.

Kredit bank bjb syariah Dengan situasi tersebut maka ia memproyeksikan jumlah kredit pada akhir tahun 2017 hanya meningkat 13,88% dari data aktual kredit dan pembiayaan sebesar Rp 4.413 triliun, meningkat menjadi Rp4.934 triliun. Namun demikian ia melihat tahun 2018 sebagai permulaan 'golden year', tahun keemasan bagi industri perbankan syariah, setelah industri ini mengalami 'suffer' dalam tiga tahun terakhir akibat jebloknya harga komoditas yang membekas dalam bentuk non performing financing (NPF).

Laba bank bjb syariah Dikatakan Adiwarman, bank syariah di tahun 2018 diproyeksikan bakal mencatatkan sejumlah kinerja yang baik. Ia menyebut tingkat Return on Asset yang akan kembali ke angka seperti tahun 2015, di angka 4,38%. Tekanan pada ROA bank syariah sempat terjadi pada tahun 2016, yang mencapai angka terendah sebesar 3,42%. Diperkirakan pada tahun 2017 ini ROA akan lebih tertekan lagi di angka 2,09%. "Di tahun 2018 (akan membaik, red) untuk perkiraan normalnya akan berada di angka 3,39% dengan angka optimis ROA di angka 4,09%," ujarnya.

Kredit bank bjb syariah Di tahun 2018, angka pembiayaan bermasalah pun diperkirakan akan semakin rendah. NPF perkirakan akan mencapai angka 1,5%-1,8%. Melansir data dari Otoritas Jasa Keuangan, tingkat NPF perbankan syariah per Agustus 2016 tercatat rata-rata sebesar 3,22%, sedikit melunak menjadi 3,05% di Agustus 2017. Namun masih di level yang cukup tinggi, kendati masih di bawah batas yang ditetapkan regulator di angka 5%. Maka penurunan hingga level di bawah 2% merupakan sebuah pemulihan kinerja yang cukup baik.

Laba bank bjb syariah Sementara dari sisi aset, di tahun 2018 diperkirakan akan menjadi sebesar Rp462,03 triliun dalam keadaan pertumbuhan normal, sementara untuk kondisi optimis diperkirakan akan melewati angka 500 triliun untuk pertama kalinya, menjadi Rp501,09 triliun.

Kredit bank bjb syariah Survei Perbankan yang dilakukan Bank Indonesia menunjukkan, pada November 2017, penyaluran pembiayaan perbankan syariah mencapai Rp 277,6 triliun, atau sekitar 6,0 persen dari total penyaluran kredit bank umum. Pada periode tersebut, pertumbuhan pembiayaan bank syariah sebesar 15,0 persen (yoy), lebih tinggi dibandingkan 14,9 persen pada periode yang sama tahun sebelumnya.

Laba bank bjb syariah Direktur Eksekutif Departemen Komunikasi Bank Indonesia, Agusman, mengatakan, pada kuartal IV-2018, Indeks lending standar perbankan syariah sebesar 8,3, atau termasuk lebih ketat dibandingkan kuartal sebelumnya (indeks 0). Meski demikian, Indeks lending standar perbankan syariah tersebut masih lebih rendah dibandingkan 14,4 pada bank umum.

Kredit bank bjb syariah "Hal tersebut mengindikasikan kebijakan penyaluran pembiayaan yang dilakukan oleh perbankan syariah tidak seketat yang dilakukan perbankan secara umum," kata dia dalam siaran pers Laporan Survei Perbankan Kuartal IV-2017, Selasa (16/1).


End file.
